halofandomcom-20200222-history
Avu Med 'Telcam
*Covenant Separatists *Servants of the Abiding Truth |weapons = Energy Sword }} Avu Med 'Telcam was a Sangheili leader of a religious group that had arisen after the Great Schism, calling themselves the Servants of the Abiding Truth. He held the title of Field Master during the 9th Age of Reclamation, but "cleansed his name" of that rank afterwards. Biography During the Human-Covenant war, 'Telcam was an interpreter for shipmasters and other Sangheili of importance; he learned how to speak more than one commonly used human language, as well as learning how to write in English. He has personally slaughtered thousands of foes in his military career, holding the title of Field Master. In the Post War Era, he managed to unite numerous factions of Sangheili to his cause, providing incentive to what may just be the start of a Sangheili civil war. However, it was difficult for him to obtain weapons to arm his faithful. This was remedied when he was contacted by Evan Phillips, a civilian consultant with the Office of Naval Intelligence. Phillips arranged a meeting with Captain Serin Osman on the glassed colony world of New Llanelli. There, Osman and Telcam reached an agreement: ONI would arm the Servants with Sangheili weapons in exchange for the Servants leaving humanity alone if they seized power. Telcam agreed that he would, but also demanded that humanity stop spreading heretical lies about the Forerunners. Telcam and his Servants quickly grew as zealots and patriots joined their cause, forming a de facto military headquarters in the Servants' temple in Ontom. A former Shipmaster, Buran, suggested that they steal his former command, the frigate Unflinching Resolve .'' Another former Shipmaster, Jul 'Mdama, suggested they simply fly it out of spacedock and land it in a quarry outside of his keep in 'Mdama. Telcam participated in the hijacking and began re-arming the vessel with weapons both given to him by Osman and stolen from other Sangheili. In March 2553, Evan Phillips arrived on Sanghelios, invited by the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Telcam arranged a meeting with Phillips to ask him what he knew of Jul's disappearance. Before they could discuss it in any detail, the Sanctuary of Abiding Truth exploded and both were thrown clear in the blast. Telcam learned that the Brutes had planted the bomb. He realised that the moment was right to strike, and ordered the Servants to begin their assault on Vadam Keep. However, fewer keeps joined the assault than he had planned, and the battle turned against him. 'Telcam's luck changed, however, when the Arbiter allowed Kilo-Five to land on Sanghelios to search for Phillips at the Temple of Abiding Truth. Many Sangheili thought the Arbiter went too far and joined 'Telcam. The Servants quickly surrounded Vadam Keep and began attacking with artillery while their warships closed in. As 'Telcam's forces perpared to storm the Keep, Admiral Hood arrived in orbit with the and offered aid to the Arbiter, who grudgingly accepted. Hood first shot down 'Telcam's frigate ''Defender of Faith and then fired a MAC round into his ground forces. The Arbiter then counter-attacked. 'Telcam was relunctant to leave the battle, preferring to die than to flee, but Kilo-Five was able to get him off Sanghelios. The Arbiter deployed some of his cruisers to intercept 'Telcam's four remaining frigates which were trying to flee. Serin Osman disguised Port Stanley ''as a Kig-Yar ship and destroyed the Arbiter's cruisers, however one of 'Telcam's frigates was destroyed, the other three escaped to New Llanelli, where Kilo-Five dropped 'Telcam off. Due to a lack of ships, 'Telcam put out a reward to the Kig-Yar to find the ship ''Pious Inquisitor.Halo: Mortal Dictata, Chapter 3 In January 2558, ONI deployed SPARTAN-G059 and a prowler named to New Llanelli in the Brunel system to assassinate 'Telcam. Observing the planet, they confirm his presence and G059 is sent to the surface. G059 quickly takes out Kig-Yar sentries on the rooftop of a ruined building used as 'Telcam's base while the Unggoy are sleeping. When a Phantom spots them and fires, G059 is forced to smash through a glass roof while the Sangheili make their plans. 'Telcam is protected by two Sangheili armed with energy swords, though G059 quickly tricks them into killing each other. 'Telcam tries to kill G059 with his carbine, but a bubble shield is thrown at him, preventing them from hitting the Spartan. G059 runs across the room, through the shield and kicks 'Telcam. 'Telcam is not fazed, and succeeds in grabbing G059 and throwing them away. When 'Telcam takes out his own energy sword, his arm is broken. After a brief melee, G059 succeeds in forcing him down, where he is shot in the head. With the remnant leader dead, G059 is picked up by the ONI prowler and heads out on another mission. Halo: Tales from Slipspace, Knight Takes Bishop Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' *''Halo: Tales from Slipspace'' **''Knight Takes Bishop'' Trivia *Unlike most Sangheili, who cannot pronounce the letter P (instead they make an F sound), Telcam can, though with difficulty. *He used a complex Arum to send a message to Evan Phillips, so that they could meet. *Though he claims to have "cleaned his name" of the rank of Field Master, he is still referred to as such by the rebel Sangheili on occasion. Sources Category:Sangheili characters